


university chemistry

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	university chemistry

He teaches history, 

While she teaches languages. 

Their students tease them.

About their rivaly.

But the ust is there.

And it will boil over.


End file.
